


In which we have adults, a child that is not a child and a missing cook

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkememe request: "I really want some apple shenanigans. Only this time, the apple turns a character of any anon's choice into a kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which we have adults, a child that is not a child and a missing cook

"It is fascinating," Leonardo said, turning the golden apple in his hands, "it appears like ordinary metal, but I believe that it is anything but. Even the craftsmanship is either very advanced or...no, it's foolish."  
"What's foolish?" Ezio asked. He had been watching Leonardo examine the apple. He didn't really like it. Sure, the apple held great promises of power, untold mysteries and secrets, but it was dangerous. And the Templars were searching for it which made it even more dangerous. But even now they didn't know what it was. A weapon? An oracle? A device to look into the future, to look into the past?  
They had Leonardo, the greatest mind of all mankind - at least in his opinion - working on solving the riddles this artifact presented, but so far: nothing.  
No clues, no progress, no anything.

The sun was beginning to set over Monteriggioni.  
Suddenly a bright golden light hit him, blinding him, filling the room. Then it was gone.  
"Leonardo!" Ezio called alarmed. Dio mio, if he was hurt, if that thing had injured him.  
He looked to the table where his friend had sat, but there was no one there. Fear gripped him. "Leonardo, answer me!"  
"Here," a small voice said. Ezio spotted a heap of clothes on the floor. He instantly recognized them as Leonardo's. Then the heap moved. "Ezio?" someone said.  
There was a little child, no more than six years old, being swallowed by clothes that were too big for him. He had blond hair, big blue eyes and freckles all over.  
In his hands, he held the apple.  
"Why are you so tall?" he asked and tilted his head. "My voice is off. And...I don´t feel so good."  
Finally it clicked in Ezio's head. "Leonardo!" He rushed to his side, falling on his knees. He raised his arms for a hug, but froze. "Are you alright? I mean, besides the obvious, are you hurt?" The last thing Ezio wanted to accidentally cause Leonardo harm by being too brash and forceful.  
"No, just dizzy. And hungry. Decidedly hungry." He tried to stand up, but his feet got tangled in his shirt and he almost fell, but Ezio caught him.  
"Leave the moving to me, va bene?" He scooped Leonardo and his clothes up in his arms and walked out of the room towards the kitchen.  
"This is fascinating! The sensations, the different point of view is astounding, the perspective - magnifico!"  
It sounded like Leonardo was perfectly alright, dizziness long forgotten as he began to squirm in Ezio's hold.  
"And even you - look at you. I know it´s you, you look like you, you smell like you and you feel like you, but it´s all different." Leonardo poked Ezio´s face. "Your nose is huge from this point of view."  
"Leonardo," Ezio said in a tone normally reserved for his mother after she gave helpful advice and embarrassed him in public.  
"What? It is. And your beard, it feels funny."  
"I am not a cat, Leonardo, stop petting my beard."  
"Yes, sorry." He sounded like the old Leonardo when  
"Squirrel! Oh, Ezio! See, a squirrel, no no no, look here, the window. Hello squirrel! Hi there! Ezio, look!"  
Ezio sighed and shifted his grip on Leonardo, then opened the kitchen door. He put Leonardo down right on a table. "I'll get you some food - where is the cook if you need her?"

Elsewhere, the dearly missed cook had the time of her life making out with one of the condottieri. In a few year's time they would get married, have 5 children and own a successful horse breeding business. But that´s another story.

Leonardo couldn't sit still. He fidgeted with his clothes and wriggled out of most of them. He kept his chemise and tried to improvise a belt. It still was worse than an oversized nightshirt, but definetely an improvement to his previous situation.  
"I didn´t find anything else, scusa," Ezio said and presented a bowl of fruit to Leonardo, "well, nothing besides bags of flour and what must be almost a complete hog."  
"Tsfnrlllll" Leonardo said with his mouth full of apple.  
Ezio sighed. This was going to be a disaster.  
He fished Leonardo´s hat from the clothes pile. He put it on Leonardo´s head and laughed as it slid down over his face. It was painfully adorable.  
Leonardo pushed it out of his face and pouted.  
"Ezio, that was not - butterfly!"

In the end, Leonardo was turned back to normal, resulting in brief embarrassment, laughter, still no insight in how the apple worked and the realization of Ezio´s side that even as an adult, Leonardo was painfully cute.  
They lived happily ever after.

The end


End file.
